


Cross-Cancellation

by kuroiyousei



Series: His Own Humanity [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU - Modern U.S. plus magic, Alternate Universe, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Gay Duo, Gay Heero, Gay Quatre, Gay Trowa, Introspection, M/M, POV: Duo, POV: Heero, POV: Quatre, POV: Trowa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre make good use of the beginning of a short vacation to think extensively about each other.





	Cross-Cancellation

"You know, you guys don't _all_ have to go _completely silent_ like that _every_ time I back out of a parking space," Duo was grumbling as he slowly guided Heero's car in the manner specified. 

"I was already completely silent," Trowa pointed out. 

"OK, Trois, you're exempt. But _you_ two--" Duo glanced at Heero, who sat in the passenger seat, then into the mirror at Quatre in the back beside Trowa. Ironically, he wasn't able to tell these two what he thought of their behavior, since the accusatory movement of his eyes toward them in preparation for doing so caused them to break in with almost simultaneous protests that he needed to be watching what he was doing. 

Duo was right, though: the car _had_ fallen suspiciously silent the moment he'd started it up and moved to leave the parking space... but Trowa wasn't certain this had been due entirely to the nervousness of his passengers about his ability to negotiate the lot -- at least where Heero was concerned. Because Trowa and Quatre had only just gotten into the car at that point, and it was nothing unusual for Heero's general volume to drop in direct proportion to the number of people around him. 

Instead of whatever facetious rant he'd had in mind, Duo was grumbling, "...just because I still suck at parking lots..." and giving more attention to the latter than the rant probably would have allowed. 

"You know, Heero," Quatre grinned, "I was pleased with myself for getting our time off arranged right this time -- the right number of days in advance, vacation pay set up, and everything -- but I realize now that what I really should have done was updated my will." 

It was Duo that replied, this time with mock haughtiness. "Well, I _wasn't_ planning on driving us off a cliff, but now I'm having second thoughts." 

Shaking his head with a regretful sigh, Quatre seemed to lament this inevitable sealing of his fate. "I just hope Goldensea is worth it." 

"If we get there at all," Heero put in. And because Trowa's thoughts had drifted in that direction, he specifically marked the tone in which Heero said it. 'Theatrical,' he thought, was the best description for it, though that did imply more drama (and perhaps volume from the diaphragm) than he could ever imagine a speech of Heero's containing. But there was definitely a performing quality to it, a consciousness of audience, and far more calculation than candidness. 

Duo now shifted to offended dignity, and almost managed to make his portentous accusation with a straight face. "You two are no true friends." 

In general, however, Duo's driving was not so bad. Trowa had found he wasn't terribly fond of being a passenger in any car, but he hadn't yet actively feared for his life with Duo at the wheel as his companions pretended to do. And despite the tendency of those companions to try to micro-manage lane-changing, acceleration, usage of turn signals, and most especially the distance maintained from other cars on the road, Trowa knew they would both offer reassurances to Duo, in between their teasing, that everything was actually fine. 

In fact, he thought Heero was already doing so. Trowa couldn't quite make out what he was saying in that low tone up there; four adult bodies in the car on a July afternoon required more air conditioning for comfort than would allow any remark not specifically aimed at everyone to be heard by everyone. 

Trowa himself had repaired the air conditioner, which apparently hadn't functioned correctly for many years, with a few spells a few days ago in preparation for this little road trip. Evidently more out of interest than skepticism, Heero had then insisted on examining the vehicle's internal workings, and had emerged, greasy and fascinated, probably with a better understanding of what the magic had done than Trowa possessed. But even if the air conditioner hadn't been working, Trowa did not doubt that Heero would have found an opportunity to murmur whatever statement he wanted to make to Duo in privacy great enough that he could deliver it in one-on-one mode. 

Of Heero's array of interpersonal settings Trowa had pieced together his awareness after a great deal of observation that had never been intended to unearth any such information. Several instances of coming into Heero's apartment very quietly (ready to retreat immediately if it seemed that something private was going on), and overhearing thus how Heero behaved with Duo, had displayed the fact that this behavior was subtly but markedly different once Trowa joined them. He'd had occasion to observe Heero alone with Quatre once or twice too, and, though of course there was no romance involved, the openness and ease of Heero's manner at such moments were much the same as with Duo. 

At first, very naturally, Trowa had attributed this to the fact that Duo was Heero's boyfriend and Quatre his longtime best friend, but after a couple of months observing and interacting with Heero he'd realized there was more to it than that. Because Trowa himself had been alone with Heero a few times, trying, at Duo's urging, to assist Heero with magic. That process hadn't gone very well, but the experiences had been enough to prove that, though Heero might not have quite the same _degree_ of openness and friendliness toward Trowa that he displayed with Duo or Quatre, those aspects of his behavior yet remained -- up until even just one more person came in. 

When that happened, Heero seemed deliberately to shift gears. It had taken Trowa a while to realize that what Heero was actually doing at that point was closing off, putting up barriers, since Heero did it so smoothly: he did become quieter, yes, but he also seemed to start more carefully calculating everything he _did_ say so as to cover up the fact that he was so much less inclined to speak at all. 

They stopped for gas at a busy station, where Duo flirted shamelessly with the women at the next pump and then clearly startled them a bit when he replied to their teasing remarks about the apparent age and dilapidation of his car that it was actually his boyfriend's. Said boyfriend and car owner maintained his stony silence and stillness in the passenger seat. 

Before they'd left Heero's apartment complex, when Duo and Heero had been the only ones in the vehicle... well, Trowa had been busy talking to Quatre at that point, but even the briefest glance at the others had been enough to show the greater level of responsiveness and candid animation in Heero's demeanor, as he and Duo looked over the map to their destination on Heero's phone, than in a moment like this when surrounded by people and observed by strangers. 

And earlier than that, when Trowa and Quatre had come from Trowa's house, where they'd been changing clothing and retrieving what luggage they meant to bring with them (and Quatre had insisted Trowa pack, on the grounds that teleporting back home in search of needed items defeated the entire point of a vacation), they'd found Heero's apartment full of the sound of Duo's excited discussion of the reception they'd all just attended, as well as the wedding that had preceded it -- and Heero animatedly agreeing with him on many points. But of course he'd changed his tone when he'd realized Trowa and Quatre had arrived, because it was evidently impossible for him to behave the same with three people as he did with one. 

Though it was obviously not just the type of relationship Heero had with those around him, but also a simple matter of arithmetic, Trowa deemed it still made a difference that those three were friends; he had no real idea of how Heero behaved around other types of people. It hardly mattered, though, since the overall point remained the same: subtly, even somewhat unexpectedly, Heero was _shy_. This was a brief and simplistic description of a complicated set of attributes, and Trowa had been a little surprised when he found he'd boiled Heero's behavior down to that one word in his head, but there it was... and Trowa worried that it might cause problems one of these days. 

Not with him, of course. While he wouldn't have applied the same description to himself, he had definitely developed certain social anxieties and dislikes, and some extremely withdrawn tendencies, over the many years, which couldn't leave him anything but sympathetic with anyone else's desire to avoid social situations. No, he worried it might cause problems one of these days with Duo. 

The latter had finished filling the car and said goodbye to his admirers, and was now, to the sound of some fairly idiotic but no less amusing banter, guiding them toward the interstate. There, Trowa knew from prior experience, Heero and Quatre would be a little less inclined to backseat drive, as long as Duo refrained from 'riding the ass' of the car in front of them as he was, apparently, wont to do; to Trowa, who was far more agitated by constant non-joking harassment of Duo than he was by any minor traffic law infractions, this would be a relief. 

The conversation had turned to Duo's job prospects and all the money he planned on making. "It'll be so cool to do my taxes next year," he was saying. 

"I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've ever heard anyone say that," Quatre replied with a laugh. 

Eagerly Duo said, "I'll do yours for you too!" 

"Thank you, Duo." Quatre's tone made it very clear that this service, which removed his immediate influence over a part of his finances, was one of which he would never avail himself. 

Picking up on this, Duo made a sulky face that Trowa could only partially see from this angle. "I'll just have to do Heero's taxes," he declared. 

"Hmm..." Heero's reluctance was every bit as pronounced as Quatre's. 

"You can do my taxes," Trowa offered. 

"I will do _everyone's_ taxes!" was Duo's fierce insistence. And he started listing all the people whose taxes he would do -- though it sounded more like just a list of all the people he could think of, starting with his friends, broadening to acquaintances, then people he didn't really know, then strangers whose names he'd seen on billboards and TV ads and people he wasn't likely ever to meet. It probably would have continued into historic figures and fictional characters, but before that could happen, George W. Bush joined the roster, and this led to an energetic and very silly tangent. 

Describing Duo as 'outgoing' was understating the fact. Duo had always been interested in people, which usually translated to his being equally interesting _to_ people, which made friendliness levels rise exponentially when he was in company. If Trowa hadn't known it perfectly well after growing up alongside Duo's jovial and usually reciprocated interest in everyone they ever happened to encounter, those brief months of money and upward mobility just before the curse would have proven it. Duo had been politely invited to someone's party the first time because he was Trowa's friend; he'd been enthusiastically invited the second time because they'd realized that the gathering simply wouldn't be complete without him. 

As far as Trowa could tell, Duo's time as a doll, being passed from one person to another for nigh on a century, had only given him a deeper and broader understanding of humanity in general, and done nothing to lessen his interest; if anything, he was _more_ socially inclined now than ever before. He didn't have a phone yet, since apparently he wanted to start earning his own money before thinking about that kind of monthly bill, but he _did_ have at least one email address, and appeared to have made friends with just about everyone in the apartment complex in addition to several of Heero's co-workers (somehow). 

Trowa didn't think Duo had started intensively hanging out with his new friends yet, inviting and being invited, but he assumed it was only a matter of time, especially once an income and a phone entered the picture. And what was Heero going to do then? Trowa feared the result of the first wanting to mingle and the second to avoid people would inevitably be constant discomfort and possibly pain on at least one side; surely, even if they managed to meet halfway between Heero's preference for interacting with as few as possible and Duo's for as many as he could, those two conflicting desires were going to drive them apart. 

On the other hand, Heero had proven himself both adaptable and tenacious thus far... and Duo's sociability, naturally, included a talent for overcoming interpersonal conflict... they would surely figure something out. 

"No, _obviously_ Heero will be my running mate," Duo was saying, "if JaMarcus Russell says no." 

"Our junction's coming up," Heero pointed out. "You'll want to be in the right lane." 

Since the difficult process of exiting and merging onto a different highway was apparently an engrossing prospect to Heero and Quatre, all conversation that held any immediate interest to Trowa ceased for the moment. Which simply meant he could carry on his contemplations uninterrupted. 

Of course his friends' relationship wasn't strictly any of his business... but not only had disinclination to see Duo hurt become more or less a way of life for him, his own level of sociability had come into play as he'd been realizing that having friends again meant once again being both entitled and obliged to care about them. And he cared about Heero. They weren't exactly _close_, but Trowa thought they liked each other well enough -- and that he understood this potential problem, at least to a certain extent, from both sides. 

That didn't mean there was really anything he could _do_ about it... he certainly wasn't going to bring it up with either of them, especially while it was only hypothetical as yet... He would just have to wait and see how things developed. 

* 

General conversation had faded into pensive, window-gazing quiet, as it not infrequently did on long drives. Heero was fine with the relative silence, but unsurprised to find that his boyfriend was not; in fact Duo was squirming somewhat alarmingly in his seat, attempting to get something out of the pocket of his jeans with the hand that was required for the gear shift. It turned out to be his iPod, which (rather than allow him to attempt to connect it, while still driving, to the cassette adapter in the stereo) Heero immediately took from him. 

"Thanks," said Duo. Then in a sly tone he added, "If you just let it play from where it was, that'll be fine." 

Heero rather suspected he knew what he would hear when he obeyed this injunction, and thus was braced for it. The back seat, on the other hand, had no prior warning, and the look on Trowa's face at the first sudden sound of _Baby, baby, baby, no!_ from the speakers was priceless. Quatre, who wasn't much of a popular music fan in general, raised such a protest that Heero (nothing loath) had to skip the song and promise to avoid anything else by that particular artist for the rest of the drive. 

Duo made a sound of exaggerated disappointment and an absurdly sad face. 

"I'll make it up to you." Heero hid his smile in favor of the solemnity necessary for this promise. 

With a sudden grin Duo said, "Hah! see, just a couple of lines of that song put you in the mood to _make it up to me_." And at Heero's expression he added, "I know, I know, it's really weird that Justin makes you want me; I totally admit that. But since we've discovered that this is a true, proven scientific fact, there's no reason not to take advantage of it, right?" 

Even as Heero echoed skeptically, "'Justin?'" wondering since what point Duo was on first-name terms with the celebrity in question, he glanced reflexively into the mirror on his sunshade to determine whether or not Quatre and Trowa were listening to this ridiculous exchange. Observing that they had begun a conversation of their own, nothing of which Heero could hear over the music and air conditioner, he deemed himself safe. 

The mirror did inform him that he was blushing a little, though; he would have pushed the visor away so as to ignore this fact if they hadn't been driving straight into the sunset... which just meant he had more opportunity (or perhaps excuse) to watch his friends in the back seat. So, giving one ear to Duo's continued, excessively silly Justin Bieber talk (talk that eventually transitioned into energetic singing along with whatever was currently playing) and one eye to a surreptitious watch of Quatre and Trowa, Heero sat in silence for a while. 

There was often, he had noticed, an almost severe earnestness to Trowa's demeanor when he conversed privately with Quatre, as if Trowa threw everything he was into these interactions. Under most circumstances, Heero would have considered this a good sign, a proof of devotion and engagement... but with Quatre, he was afraid it was actually something more the opposite. 

Duo had once declared that Heero loved fixing things. And while Heero didn't necessarily think this inaccurate, he felt it might apply to Quatre equally well or perhaps even more than to him. Or, at least, where Heero loved fixing _things_, Quatre loved fixing _people_. Certainly Quatre was drawn to people that needed help, the pathetic, people to whom he thought he specifically could be of use... so it amounted to about the same thing. 

Heero couldn't count the number of times he'd received from a yawning, ring-eyed Quatre a report of all-night counseling sessions with the latest disturbed boyfriend -- nor the number of times Quatre had mentioned having been called away from something he was doing, up to and including formal family functions, to see to some problem that really shouldn't have been Quatre's in the first place. 

He couldn't count the number of times Quatre had unburdened himself regarding the personal issues he just couldn't manage to solve for Eric, Gabe, or Scott -- issues that, while perfectly legitimate, were unlikely ever to be solved when Quatre seemed to be the only one working on them. 

He _could_, unfortunately, count the number of times Eric, Gabe, Scott, or any of the rest, had made even the most pathetic attempt at returning the favor, at offering the same level of emotional support they so consistently demanded of Quatre. _That_ he could count on one hand. 

Abruptly Duo stopped singing, and remarked with intense complacency, "I am going to run down the beach in slow motion for two days straight." 

Though the sentiment was nothing new -- Duo had been listing all the things he was going to do at the beach on and off ever since they'd decided on this little vacation, and the list became more and more elaborate with each repetition -- Heero had still been deep enough in his own thoughts to be taken unawares by the statement. Thus he wasn't in time, before Duo went on, to reply that he hoped this wasn't _all_ Duo intended to do for the next two days. 

"And I'm going to get a towel and a drink with a little umbrella in it and lay in the sun all day." 

"You won't be happy if you get a sunburn the first day and have to spend the rest of the time inside," Heero smiled. 

Duo returned the expression, but his was more of a somewhat sheepish _"Actually, I probably would"_ smile. He still took an inordinate amount of pleasure in anything that reminded him he was human. Rather than admit this out loud, however, he began to wax enthusiastic about how long it had been since he'd visited an ocean beach (a couple of years), how many times he'd been to a beach in total (fewer than ten), and how many of those instances had taken place while he'd been human (a big fat zero). 

The excitement Duo manifested at such moments never failed to make Heero smile... but since, similar to the description of what Duo was going to do at the beach, there was nothing Heero hadn't heard before in this particular dissertation, he wasn't required to pay minute attention, and could resume the train of thought regarding Quatre and Trowa he'd been busy with a minute or two ago. 

There was a name for the kind of treatment Heero had observed in Quatre's past boyfriends: abuse. None of them had meant to do it -- Heero would give them that much -- and in fact he didn't think any of them had even been aware of the extent to which they were taking advantage of Quatre's unfailing kindness. But that didn't change the facts. 

And Quatre, with his determination not to give up on someone he cared about, his confidence in his own abilities and good will, and the disciplinary side of his managerial inclinations dampened by the personal nature of the situation, continued to enable the abusive behavior long past when he should have given the effort up as a bad job. Eventually he tended to turn each boyfriend loose in what was probably worse shape than when the guy had caught Quatre's eye in the first place. 

And as for the number of times Heero had attempted to suggest tactfully that perhaps Quatre should be a little more choosy about his partners, and had his friendly advice completely ignored... he didn't even want to _try_ to count. It had been a source of more or less constant frustration for seven or eight years, but Heero supposed he couldn't really blame Quatre for a faulty behavior born of an overdeveloped sense of pathos combined with a perseverant desire to improve people's lives... and perhaps, in this, Heero was every bit as enabling as Quatre was. 

"Oh! And I'm going to get drunk," said Duo complacently. 

This was new. "Are you?" 

"Yes! I've barely ever--" He raised his chin and his voice. "Trowa! Tell Heero how much money we had to spare for _alcohol_ back in the 1910's." 

Breaking off whatever he was saying to Quatre, Trowa turned with a skeptical expression Heero pretended not to be able to see in his sunshade mirror. "We occasionally _had_ alcohol, but whether we ever once had money to spare for it is a different story." 

"So I've never really been drunk," Duo concluded. "And the Goldensea website said something about a happy hour. Quatre, you got the happy hour thing in the reservation, right?" 

"I think it applies to anyone who stays there," Quatre smiled. "So you can make up for everything you never had money to spare for back then." And his expression took on a speculative, perhaps even somewhat suggestive interest as he went back to his quieter conversation with Trowa. Trowa, with whom the current problem lay... a problem that would probably not be in any way improved by the application of alcohol, however curious Quatre might be. 

After how long Heero had spent irrationally jealous of and unfriendly toward the magician, he hated even to entertain the thought, but it just wouldn't go away: Trowa, as Heero had specifically feared back when Quatre had first mentioned they'd become lovers, fit the prevailing pattern. As far as Heero could tell, Trowa's self-esteem was easily as detrimentally low as Eric's had been... he was about as unhealthily reclusive as Gabe... and he had more tragedy in his past to overcome and put behind him than even Scott had. 

And Heero _liked_ Trowa. He was pleasantly tranquil to have around, though he could also be unexpectedly amusingly sarcastic when he wasn't too busy effacing himself. And the world of magic with which he seemed to be thoroughly, unpretentiously familiar was very interesting. But none of that, nor even the fact that he was Duo's best friend, mattered in the slightest if he was going to be abusing Quatre. 

They appeared happy enough in the back seat right now, but that didn't really mean much; of course there must always be periods of happiness, or else Quatre wouldn't be in these relationships in the first place. It was just that the trade-off was usually so painfully imbalanced. 

"You know, to be honest, I never really liked the taste of alcohol much." Duo admitted this as if it were a little embarrassing. "Which _might_ just be because everything we got our hands on back then was so cheap... but still... it might actually be kinda hard to get drunk, if it all turns out to be as gross as I remember." 

With a slight laugh Heero replied, "You know there's a whole world of experiences out there, right? Getting drunk isn't strictly necessary when there's a big percentage of the list you already know you won't get to in one lifetime anyway." 

"Yeah, that's true, but getting drunk is way easier than, say, skydiving. Hey! skydiving didn't even really..." Duo paused thoughtfully. "Well, actually, I guess it did. But it wasn't so much of a recreational pastime back then, and _I_ definitely never could have done it." 

"We can go skydiving sometime, if you want," Heero offered. He'd seen advertisements occasionally for someplace relatively local offering that service, and, though it was probably fairly expensive, he didn't think that would bother him much if it would gratify Duo. 

The latter threw him a sidelong grin. "Oh, you've already taken me skydiving," he said, with an emphasis that made his meaning clear. 

And Heero blushed faintly again, not necessarily because of the words themselves but because they'd been spoken in such close proximity to others. This, of course, dragged his thoughts once more to the people in the back seat -- not that those thoughts had strayed too far even during this last exchange. It didn't help that just then the song changed to some kind of hip-hop number that seemed to be about both getting drunk _and_ sex, the appropriateness of which absolutely forced Duo to sing/rap along and Quatre to glance up with a wearily skeptical expression so Heero was able to study his face minutely in the rear-view mirror. 

Heero had been, Heero was _always_ watching for the signs: Quatre sluggish from lack of sleep, perpetually downcast, and losing weight; Quatre seeking Heero out, looking first for random conversation to distract him and then, breaking down, talking at length about the actual problem; Quatre refusing reasonable invitations (of a type he usually accepted) from his friends because he was too busy dealing with the boyfriend or too emotionally spent to consider other entertainment... but then taking up the type of invitations he usually _didn't_ accept in order to distract himself even further with more alcohol than he typically indulged in... On a couple of occasions, when things had gotten particularly bad, Quatre's _father_ had actually emailed Heero looking for insight or at least commiseration. 

Quatre _had_ been ignoring his other friends quite a bit lately; Heero knew because he was always eventually contacted by them, when this was the case, so they could find out what was going on. Heero believed at the moment, however, and had assured them, that it was just the first phase of a particularly engrossing relationship causing this behavior, that Quatre would get back to them eventually. 

Heero had also noticed a bit of baggy-eyedness in Quatre over the last couple of months... but, again, he believed this was due to nothing more than the enthusiastic nighttime activities of that aforementioned first phase -- the same could probably be said of Heero. So, having carefully examined and dismissed the only two possible symptoms (he didn't consider that little spark of interest in alcoholic experimentation a minute ago a symptom), Heero was cautiously withholding condemnation of Trowa for now. 

He hoped he would never have to condemn Trowa. He wanted this one to work out for Quatre. No, 'for Quatre' wasn't expansive enough -- Heero hoped this one worked out for everyone's sake. It would be great to see Trowa, whom he really did like, happy and making good psychological improvement without tearing someone else down in the process. Then, the current arrangement of lovers and friends was so neat and desirable, it would be most convenient if it stayed the way it was. And if it didn't... if Trowa and Quatre _didn't_ work out... it would hurt more than just the two of them. 

Mostly he just didn't want to see someone mistreating Quatre and Quatre determinedly toughing it out again. Quatre, the beloved friend whose support, understanding, and companionship had always been invaluable to Heero, deserved better, and Heero had always been discontented with his own lack of influence in the thus-far-unpleasant area of Quatre's love life. 

He'd never been able to do anything about Quatre's awful boyfriends before, but this time he felt he might have to try harder. Which would be even more difficult than in any previous scenario, given that Quatre's boyfriend was Heero's boyfriend's best friend. As a matter of fact, he didn't have any idea what he thought he would even try, or how he would stave off the awkwardness and pain that might result. So for his own sake as well as everyone else's, he hoped this worked out. 

* 

Quatre and Trowa really didn't seem to notice, but if Heero thought _Duo_ didn't see him watching them in his sunshade mirror, he underestimated how practiced Duo had become at observing him. By now Duo knew perfectly well that Heero suffered at least a touch of discomfort about the relationship between their friends, and it was not difficult to guess that this was on his mind right now as he kept a surreptitious eye on their interaction in the back seat. 

Not wanting to hear Trowa criticized, Duo had never inquired into the particulars of Heero's discontent; and, unless Heero decided at some point to make his concern public, Duo saw no reason to discuss it at all. It was a topic on which it was only natural that Heero should be biased, given not only the strong devotion of long standing that existed between him and Quatre but the pretty obvious neediness Trowa had going on these days. 

Of course Duo knew Trowa well enough -- or at least, despite how his friend had changed, Duo had confirmed the continued presence of traits he'd known and loved in the old days even if in altered form -- to be aware that the difficulties Quatre must face in being Trowa's boyfriend were definitely worth the trouble. Heero couldn't know that yet, and therefore must be forgiven his doubt. Whether or not he recognized the potential issues in the relationship that arose from the other side of things was uncertain, as was to what degree his probable blindness in that quarter should also be forgiven. But Duo saw them. 

Earlier he had laughed to himself as he'd watched Heero and Quatre subtly butting heads over the arrangement of luggage in the trunk. It was a silly argument, since they were only staying three nights and didn't have all that much luggage to begin with. It was an argument they probably weren't even aware they were having, since they certainly weren't _unpleasant_ to each other. It was an argument Quatre eventually won (as far as it was winnable) when Heero, with an unusually expressive gesture (_"This is not worth this much effort"_), walked away from it. 

After that, though Duo had been too busy looking over their route on Heero's cool phone to pay close attention, yet he hadn't missed the debate between Quatre and Trowa before those two got into the car. Evidently Quatre was insisting Trowa wear sunscreen, and Trowa protesting on the grounds that it smelled bad. Several shades paler than it had been eighty-seven years before, Trowa's skin had already demonstrated a tendency to burn since the onset of summer and a new lifestyle that included the occasional outdoor activity, so this seemed reasonable. But Quatre eventually lost that argument (as far, again, as it had been winnable in the first place) when Trowa cast a protective spell instead. 

So Quatre had been one and one when he'd entered the car, but his tally of wins and losses didn't really matter. It all went as further evidence of a fact to which Heero had once alerted Duo and that Duo, since then, had never doubted: that Quatre was every bit as controlling as he was kind. 

Of course Duo had always thought this exactly what Trowa needed. Trowa had long been in emergency mode, with all functions not absolutely necessary shut down, all power channeled into a primary purpose to which he was honed sharp and hard -- and a way of life that had lasted the better part of a century was a difficult habit to break. He'd needed a skilled organizer to help him rearrange his priorities and reallot his energy, remind him that, with that primary purpose fulfilled, it was all right to relax and diffuse at least a little. He'd needed someone with the will to insist, the determination to persist, and the kindness to try it all in the first place -- and Quatre had fit the bill in every respect so precisely it was as if some force of destiny had been involved in bringing them together. 

But as Duo watched a second little scuffle over the luggage in the trunk upon their arrival at their destination, he had to admit he could see how Quatre's nature could eventually become somewhat... annoying... to his boyfriend, at least under certain circumstances. 

This scuffle took place solely between Quatre and his own sense. Duo, hearing the sound of the ocean as he disembarked and full of a glee that had been growing ever since the highway had brought them close enough to catch the occasional glimpse of it, would have run off eagerly toward the building in whose parking lot they now found themselves, but had been restrained by Quatre's authoritative reminder that they had things to carry inside. 

Then Quatre had wondered whether it wouldn't actually be more practical to go check in first and bring the luggage afterward, since there would probably be another entrance more convenient to their rooms that would save them an unnecessarily circuitous walk. And if that might be the case, whether three of them hadn't better wait out here until the fourth had gone inside and come back with keys and more certain information. The others, none of them having any opinion worth voicing, remained silent as Quatre rhetorically debated this and cast calculating eyes between the trunk of the car and the entry to the building. 

Moving into an appropriate position in front of Quatre, Duo placed a half-clenched hand near his mouth and said, "This is Duo Maxwell of KTVU, coming to you live from the parking lot of a fabulous beach place where world leader Quatre Winner is pondering the fate of the nation. In just a few moments -- or maybe, like, twenty minutes, since something this important requires a lot of thought, apparently -- Mr. Winner will reveal his plan to end world hunger, stop all wars, and force them to make more seasons of _24_. Mr. Winner! Do you have any comments for our viewers?" 

Into the invisible microphone, Quatre laughed. "I never watched _24_." He seemed to have taken the point, though, as he added, "Heero, can you open the trunk?" 

Shaking his head, Heero moved to comply. 

"'Never watched _24_,'" Duo muttered, turning away in disgust. "You and Trowa _deserve_ each other." 

Of course when you were sick you wanted a doctor around... but the last thing _anyone_ wanted was to have a doctor looking over their shoulder when they were well, berating them on every little thing they were doing unhealthily. Trowa's conditions might take a lot of doctoring, but what then? Once he was convalescent, how would he respond to Quatre's well-intentioned decisions about what was best for everyone he was concerned with? 

As they crossed the parking lot, luggage and all, Duo's attention was split between observing Trowa and Quatre in much the same manner Heero did (though undoubtedly with rather different thoughts) and looking around excitedly. Lines of hugely tall palm trees marched along between the rows of cars, reminding visitors that this was a venue where a luxurious ocean-front atmosphere was to be had. Though palm trees were not particularly rare at home, these ones seemed to have a particularly special vacationy atmosphere about them, and Duo grinned up at their ragged heads in great pleasure and anticipation. 

Inside the first building -- Duo didn't know what it was called, but it seemed to be the main check-in area and other administrative bits of the resort -- they made their way past an array of potted plants, some of which looked fake but all of which looked nice, and a lounge-like collection of furniture that was probably very comfortable but that Duo didn't really see much use for. Who was going to be hanging around here in front when there was a _beach_ in back? 

As they approached a tall driftwood reception counter in the center rear of the room, the guy behind it greeted them with scripted cheer, "Welcome to Goldensea Resort! Do you have a reservation?" 

"Yes, it's Winner, Quatre," the latter said. 

"OK, let me get you..." The desk guy trailed off as he began working the computer in front of him. After a few moments he asked, "OK, how's that spelled?" 

"Last name's Winner," Quatre reiterated. He added with a smile, "I wouldn't ask you to try to spell my first name." 

The guy chuckled a little, though it didn't seem he'd actually found what he was looking for in the computer yet and therefore couldn't yet know how Quatre's first name was spelled. Then several long moments passed in silence. "OK..." he said again finally. "It's Winner, like, you won?" 

"That's right. You can probably guess what people who wanted to make fun of me called me as a kid." 

Again the employee chuckled, and, though it seemed more genuine this time (in response to a joke he actually understood), it also seemed more nervous as he continued to work at a computer that evidently wasn't giving up the information he wanted. "Well," he said, obviously trying to cover his difficulties, "you all are going to love-- how long are you staying?" When Quatre informed him that they would be leaving on Tuesday after lunch, the guy completed his statement. "Well, you're going to love it here; the Sugared Rim bar out on the walk just got renovated, and it's really great. If I could just find your..." 

"Don't you love these unintuitive programs?" Quatre commiserated. "The people who design them are never the people who actually use them." 

Heero made a low noise of agreement. 

Appearing much comforted by these kind sentiments, the desk guy nevertheless continued to type and click in vain -- but at least his growing panic had been quelled. 

Finally Quatre leaned over the counter to peer around at the monitor. Given the manner in which this presented his posterior for everyone's admiration, Duo looked immediately to see whether Trowa was duly appreciative. Observing that he was, Duo turned back with an approving nod in time to see Quatre pointing at something on the computer. "Where it says 'Seasonal' there -- is that your problem?" 

"Oh, yeah," the guy said in a tone of enlightenment. "I'm in the... OK, I see... yeah. Thanks." 

Quatre, having resumed his natural stance on the floor, just smiled. 

"Yes, OK, here we go. Winner, Quatre." He pronounced it wrong despite prior indications, but sounded relieved as he added, "Everything looks fine. Yes. OK, two rooms; let's see..." 

The guy was quite visibly relieved when they at last walked away with key cards, directions, and pamphlets, and Quatre's reassuring smiles definitely had something to do with that. Which was why it was almost a shock when, upon entering a long glassed-over outdoor hallway between this building and the next where their rooms were, Quatre remarked in a low, amused tone, "I give _that_ guy a month." 

Duo's laugh sounded his surprise at this cold assessment. "After you went out of your way to make him feel better and everything?" 

"Everyone has a talent," Quatre shrugged. "And receiving isn't his." 

It would have been nice to look forward to Quatre being a little less blunt about _Duo_ when he eventually started working at Winner Plastics, but Duo couldn't really entertain any such hope. This mixture of criticism and sympathy was Quatre's nature; though he might go a _little_ easier on people he cared about, it was neither likely, nor would it feel at all right, for him to exaggerate even the kindness that was so integral to that nature. 

And as Duo considered the matter further, he came to the reassuring conclusion that it would be equally unlikely for Quatre to exaggerate his dictatorial side. He was overall, Duo thought, a well balanced person. In his compassion he might _feel_ like taking control of everything around him to an improper degree so as to make sure things got done optimally, but that same compassion would probably temper the desire and produce only rational behavior. Duo had seen this type of personality before in others, and thought it was a safe assumption that it would follow the pattern of his prior experience. 

Heero, apparently, was finished with today's (or at least this moment's) contemplation of the relationship between Quatre and Trowa, for he was giving his attention more completely to his surroundings. He seemed interested and anticipatory about what he saw, Duo was pleased to note; it was about time Duo followed suit and wrapped up his own thoughts about their friends. 

This was easy enough to do. The long and short of it was that, though he could see the potential for problems, he had no _real_ fear of their developing to any worrisome extent. He trusted his best friend, trusted the best friend of his lover and the lover of his best friend, and believed they were a good enough match both to be of mutual benefit to each other now and to adjust their interaction appropriate to any personal changes made by either of them in the future. 

Over the years Duo had learned at lot about optimism. For one thing, he'd learned that when he wasn't legitimately feeling it, he wasn't very good at faking it. But he'd also learned to draw it from a number of seemingly mundane sources. These days, when he was surrounded by, _inundated with_ such sources -- things that, to others, while they might provide pleasure, could never mean as much as they did to Duo -- it was impossible to remain pessimistic about anything for very long. 

It didn't matter that he was starting to have nightmares on a regular basis about his time as a doll; it didn't matter that he still worried about his level of independence and to what extent he qualified as a real person; and it didn't matter that he could see potential complications in a romance between people he loved. In the end, the optimism came welling back up in response to anything and nothing -- the taste of the sea air, the feel of cool glass against his trailing hand. In the end, he had to be happy. 

Trowa and Quatre would be fine. More than fine; they would surely be every bit as happy as Duo was, if probably for different reasons. They were all very happy at the moment, if not perfectly so; everything was pretty great. The only imperfection Duo could even acknowledge right now was that Heero was not as confident of this as Duo was. But even that would come with time. _Everything_ was going to be fine. 

* 

Duo had been entertaining Quatre's peripheral attention all day with his constantly increasing excitement and glee, but now all of a sudden he seemed to have had an exponential jump of sorts. Quatre had seen this in him before, and, while it was almost alarming in its intensity and abruptness, it was also a pleasure to watch for more reasons than one. Beyond just the simple joy of seeing a friend so satisfied and the amusement that arose in response to Duo's apparent ability to manufacture severe happiness out of no immediately evident material, there was also the effect it must always have on Trowa to consider. 

Duo's contentment was still one of Trowa's highest priorities, and Quatre might have thought Duo sometimes, with this in mind, showed more than he actually felt... if this intensity of emotion -- any emotion -- didn't seem to be pretty standard for Duo and therefore totally unnecessary to fake. And the reminder and reassurance it represented for Trowa -- that the curse was broken and Duo was more than all right -- was not just pleasant; it was invaluable. 

"Aha!" Duo said in a triumphant tone, as if their rooms had been deliberately eluding them and the effort it had taken to catch them in the act had required a great deal more cleverness and heroic endeavor than a mere walk of hallways. But as he drew level with the door to his and Heero's, he put a pensive hand to his face. "You know I'm not sure if this room is going to work?" 

Worried, Quatre wondered why. 

Instead of actually explaining why, Duo threw Heero a sly look. "Yeah, I definitely think it's going to need to be pretty thoroughly inspected first thing. Before we do _anything else_. You know... to make sure it's OK." 

"Oh, I see," said Quatre wisely as Heero rolled his eyes with a slight grin. 

Duo turned an expression of deep concern on Quatre. "You guys should check your room out too. Right away. I mean, you can't be too careful." 

"I think you're right." Quatre struggled to school his features. "I should probably have Trowa do some magic, even, to make sure everything's OK." 

"Oh, yes." Duo nodded vigorously, lips twitching wildly. "Magic is a _very_ good idea." 

"And then we can go check out the bar or something. Let's say we meet back out here at--" Having no free hand to pull out his phone to see the time, Quatre moved to set down his bag, but Heero gave a slight vetoing wave. 

"I'm not going to commit to any specific length of time," he said levelly. 

"Oho, aren't you?!" Duo chortled, turning on him. 

Heero just gave him a look and held out his hand toward Quatre for the key to their room. And Quatre relinquished it, mind busy with something that had been rising from his subconscious probably over the course of the entire day but that had only just emerged into his real awareness during the last ten minutes or so. 

Could noticing something because it was ceasing to exist be called an epiphany? In any case Quatre didn't really have another word for it. He supposed that was what it must have been, and also that everyone probably had moments like this: a moment in which it occurs to you suddenly that you've been believing a certain thing or thinking a certain way a while, for years and years in some cases, possibly for your whole life, without ever noticing it or recognizing the folly of your own attitude; and the abrupt, startling realization is so overwhelming that for quite some time it's all you can think about. 

It had occurred to him suddenly that he'd been subconsciously feeling a little threatened by Duo all along. Jealousy he'd been aware of, at one point, but never until now this more widespread sense of threat -- pertaining, he saw, not merely to Duo's relationship with Trowa, but also with Heero. What caused him to realize this was the consciousness of a weight he hadn't even recognized being removed from his mind as that sense of threat gradually eased: he was noticing it suddenly only because it was fading. 

His initial reaction was to look back at all his interaction with Duo, ever since the first day he'd seen him in plastic form on Heero's kitchen counter, in great apprehension lest he'd ever been rude to him. He didn't think he had; he didn't think he'd ever shown it. If he had, he probably would have recognized the attitude sooner. 

This was a relief, since Quatre was very much attached to Duo and would have deeply regretted ever having mistreated him. But he knew he was going to be looking at Duo in a different light for the rest of the weekend, if not for the rest of their acquaintance, now that he'd come to this startling conclusion. 

Heero had been the origin of the problem, Quatre felt, because Quatre loved Heero very dearly. Heero's friendship was much more profound than that of any of Quatre's other friends; Heero understood him on a much deeper level than anyone that wasn't a blood relation (and many that were), and was endlessly tolerant and supportive despite knowing all of Quatre's worst characteristics. In response, Quatre had always taken an almost proprietary interest in Heero's life, and any difficulties therein, and been a bit frustrated at how little a difference he'd apparently been able to make. 

To impose order and keep control over a world that intimidated him a bit, Heero liked to compartmentalize things, liked rigidity in many areas of his life. This was a fabulous trait when it came to organizing just about anything -- sales data, for example -- and therefore a trait Quatre, who deeply appreciated organization, could never complain about. But it often caused Heero to compartmentalize himself right off from things that might have done him good. 

To Heero, there was some behavior that was appropriate in one setting but not in another, or between people in one type of relationship but not between those in another -- and this was part of the reason he'd never been able to flirt successfully. His inability to break down certain walls made him come across as cold and withdrawn to many people, which therefore also formed part of the reason he'd dated so little and had (whether he realized it or not) been so consistently lonely. 

Obviously Duo hadn't encouraged Heero to date more -- except as far as jumping right into a live-in relationship with Duo himself counted as dating more -- but he certainly encouraged him to flirt more. He'd slipped in and solved a number of problems relating to Heero's walls that Quatre had been working on for years. It was no surprise at all that this performance should present a subconscious threat to Quatre, especially since, in some areas, Quatre still wasn't even sure how Duo had managed it. 

And as for Duo's relationship with Trowa... of course it was only natural to feel a little threatened by someone your boyfriend had frankly admitted he'd once been in love with. But there was more to it even than that. 

Earlier, as they'd pulled out of the gas station after a rather lengthy process of tank-filling, Quatre had remarked very innocently, "I could have _sworn_ you just exchanged phone numbers with those girls, Duo." 

"Email addresses," Duo corrected. Seeing that he was trying simultaneously to drive and look down at the scrap of paper he now held, to the possible detriment of everyone's safety, Heero snatched the object from his hand and read out the first halves of the two addresses it contained: 

"'hottkitten91...' and... 'tattooed Jen,' I think -- 'tattoo-3-d-j-3-n'. They sound like just your type." 

"We're going to discuss hair care," Duo said righteously. "There are so many _products_ these days!" 

"Quatre uses enough of that stuff to tell you everything you need to know." Heero's jealousy over Duo's flirtation with strangers right in front of him probably held a touch of perfect sincerity, but still he made it clear that he was teasing; in any case, Duo seemed gratified by it. 

"That's right," said Quatre, rolling his eyes. "Unlike Heero, apparently, _Quatre_ is _extremely gay_; he can give Duo hair-care tutorials better than any _girl_." 

"Ooh, Quatre's offering to give Duo _private lessons_," said Duo in that over-the-top licentious tone of his that never failed to make Quatre laugh. 

"No," Trowa contradicted levelly. "The only person Quatre is interested in private lessons with is Trowa." 

"Oh, well," Duo sighed. "Poor Duo. At least Quatre has good taste." 

"Heero is wondering," said Heero, "why everyone is suddenly referring to himself in third person." 

Duo groaned at the use of what he perceived as a grammatical term, and the conversation shifted (as it often did, since Duo wasn't over it yet) to the G.E.D. he'd recently passed. But one statement from the silly prior exchange stuck in Quatre's head -- _"The only person Quatre is interested in private lessons with is Trowa."_

It wasn't the first time he'd noticed this: Trowa had reached a point where he could tease Duo more or less easily, but Quatre doubted he would ever be able to _threaten_ him, even in the context of such a playful, meaningless conversation. If Heero -- an utterly absurd thought, but for the sake of argument -- if _Heero_ had been the one to make that suggestion directed at Quatre, Trowa would have put a threatening tone into his reply at the very least, possibly even made an entirely different, overtly threatening remark. But to Duo... 

It wasn't unlikely that even joking threats between friends were better eschewed in any case, but the point was still that there were certain relatively innocent lines Trowa could not cross with Duo... and this gave Duo a sort of unconscious power over Trowa. Duo could probably say anything in the world to Trowa without fear of even mental recrimination; he could probably treat him however he wanted, and Trowa would accept it without question, be that acceptance as detrimental to his development as it might. So in a way, Duo had a disproportionate amount of control over Trowa's mental recovery. And to someone concerned with the latter, that would of course feel threatening. 

The gradual diminution of this sense of threat had only just progressed to a noticeable level, which drew attention both to itself and to the condition to which it was a response. Because Duo was nothing but careful and kind in his behavior toward Trowa, to the extent that it seemed almost as systematic and instinctual as Trowa's treatment of him; Duo was obviously devoted to Trowa's good, and, though he might not be consciously aware of the power he had over his friend, it seemed just as unlikely that he would ever take advantage of it. 

The memory of the gentle tone in which Duo had jokingly lamented the failure of his flirtation with Quatre must be Quatre's surety... that and his trust of Duo himself. And that had been solidified by Duo's treatment of Quatre. 

Duo gave no signs of truly disliking anyone -- he seemed to have a talent for finding something to like about even the most unlikable people, for speaking with jovial fondness about even those that specifically annoyed him -- but Quatre had heard his intense disapproval expressed about circumstances and concepts; and the conclusion he'd reached was that if Duo _really_ didn't like someone or something, he probably wouldn't be either inclined toward or capable of concealment. If Duo disliked or disapproved of Quatre, Quatre would undoubtedly know it. 

Even the exchange in the parking lot just now, wherein Duo had pretty specifically pointed out that Quatre made more of mundane circumstances than perhaps he should in an attempt to control situations that perhaps didn't actually need controlling, had been nothing but friendly teasing. And pointing out someone's flaws with no hurt intended nor edge to the words seemed rather a sign of affection, of real friendship, than antipathy or falseness. 

In this Quatre was reminded of middle school and its frantic pubescent worries whether or not his friends really liked him. Maybe it was juvenile, but it seemed just as important now as it ever had to his twelve-year-old self. And he was convinced not only that Duo did like him, but that there was no rivalry between them. Quatre's relationships with Duo's boyfriend and friend did not appear to be any sort of threat to Duo, and -- out of respect for Duo as much as any other consideration -- Quatre could do no less than to consider the inverse true as well. Or at least working toward becoming true. 

Quatre was not the type to allow distraction to mar his ability to deal with the world around him, so, though his head had been abruptly flooded with these thoughts, he'd had no problem finishing up the banter that was apparently required before anyone could leave the hallway. And now he had entered the room he would be sharing with Trowa, and was exiting his whirlwind reflections at almost the same time. He'd pretty much reached a satisfactory conclusion to them, even if the ramifications of his realizations might last a while; and the room, with its huge tinted window overlooking the boardwalk and the beach beyond, demanded undistracted examination. 

Trowa seemed to have noticed that Quatre had something on his mind. He probably wouldn't ask -- which, though less than a perfectly desirable behavior in general, was for the best in this instance where Quatre felt no need to share -- but Quatre liked to have Trowa's attention in any case. As he moved slowly into the room and looked around at its pleasant furnishing and decoration, aware of Trowa's eyes following him, he started to set his small suitcase down on the bed, but thought better of this placement and put it on the floor nearby instead. Unzipping it there, he bent at the waist all the way over to start rummaging through it. He wasn't actually looking for anything, though. At least, not anything in the suitcase. 

"Duo is probably right, you know," said Trowa from much closer behind Quatre than he'd been only moments before. 

Yes, Duo was probably right -- right to be happy and optimistic, planning all sorts of pleasant activities at this resort, looking forward to times thereafter that would provide further and greater pleasure, without, apparently, worrying too much about what might go wrong. 

"Duo's a smart guy," Quatre replied in satisfied agreement, not straightening up just yet. "We should probably do what he suggests." 

Trowa did not answer in words, and gave Quatre no chance for any further coherent conversation either. Very soon the suitcase lay forgotten as the two of them followed their wise friend's advice (and undoubtedly example) in making a thorough examination or test run of the room the first step to enjoying their vacation.


End file.
